


Rejected Suggestion

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Arashi rejected their managers' suggestion unanimously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arashi's Sakura performance on the 20th of Feb 2015 music station, comments from the music station report by fans, from Ohno's jweb message about Sakura, and from Ohno's Arashi Discovery radio show that aired on the 25th of Feb 2015.

They rejected the suggestion unanimously.

It was a matter of pride and professionalism after all. And Arashi certainly had a lot of both.

Jun scoffed at the suggestion instantly. Not because he was blind to the grimaces from Ohno and Nino, but all the more so because of that.

Like seriously?

Anyone can tell how hard and determined the two were to make the dance work. Despite of their knee problems. And they have already been working on the choreography for the better part of the day. To change the choreography now, he felt, would be deeply unfair to the two who had to endure the worst. And also to Aiba and Sho, who already had put in so much effort to try and master the moves.

Aiba was torn between agreeing and disagreeing. Disagreeing because he had gotten all sweaty and hot from so many practicing already, and he was sure he's about to get those moves... he just need a bit more practice... but to change the moves now? When he'd almost gotten it?

On the other hand he saw how Nino was grimacing in pain. And leader too. Heck. He'd always put up a smile but his knees were red and hurting badly too. Going down on your knees all afternoon was not a very fun thing to do. But but... after all the effort they had put in? In the end Aiba had to shake his head at their managers' suggestion too.

Sho was the last to voice his opinion. It hurts the mother-hen of the group to see Ohno and Nino suffer. Ohno had always have knee problems because he danced too much in his teens. Whereas Nino... poor Nino. He'd always been plagued with leg and back problems. But looking at how Nino soldiered on despite the pain... the look of defiance on his face and the determination in his eyes as he rejected the suggestion outright and went back to practicing the knee moves right away... and Ohno too, the way he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and the twitch of pride and annoyance on his nose... Sho had no choice but to agree with his bandmates too. So he agreed to disagree.

They practiced.

Nobody said a word as they tried the choreography again and again and again. Not the managers, nor the members.

There was no need for words. They knew it in their heart. Their dancing was a total, utter mess.

Even the usually vocal MatsuJun kept his counsel. And Nino. Well the usually snarky Nino was too concerned about learning and executing his moves properly to care about anything else.

Finally and surprisingly, it was Ohno who spoke up.

"That's enough for today." Ohno stated as they finished yet another round of dancing.

The rest got out of their ending pose and looked at Ohno questioningly, the unspoken question hanging over their heads.

Will they be able to make it on time?

"We still have some time to practice on Wednesday." Ohno said with a shrug as he collapsed on a chair and swiped himself down with a towel.

They only have one more short practice/rehearsal session together before their performance on music station. They barely have time to practice, which was usual, and normally alright because they didn't need that much practice time anyway. Heck normally they got the choreography in a single day. Sho was silently glad that Aiba had suggested to their mangers to give them another practice session... "Since it's the first choreography of the year and we need more time to start our engines." Of course everyone knew Aiba was referring to himself then, but little did they expect all of them to be needing this extra time.

Just another two days before their final practice, and another two days after that before music station.

Aiba spent all his free time at home practicing. He figured that he had enough space to lay out three futons in his living room and dance, and kneel on the futons. The futons twisted and turned as Aiba pivoted on his knees.. but hey, so long as he doesn't get bruised knees anything goes! Nino laughed when he saw Aiba's futon covered room at first, but later sent Aiba a message thanking the older man for his ingenious idea.

Jun has suggested kneepads but Nino merely dismissed the idea. Why waste money on kneepads that he'd only use for a few times?

Sho scored some kneepads from his friends who have kids and practiced in the studio with Jun and Aiba. The kneepads were too small and kept falling off... but they wouldn't need it for long anyway.

Nino however, was too lazy to get out of his house and join them in the studio even though Sho tried to lure him with the kneepads and free ramen.

On the other hand, the four barely heard from Ohno, and the older hand never suggested anything about him practicing the dance moves. But they didn't need to hear it from Ohno really. He was a 'closet mugger' who prefers practicing alone, and a stubborn one at that; as Jun had found out when the older man refused, no matter how many times he demanded, to practice his solo for the Hawaii Blast concert.

Either way, all of them worked hard and their efforts clearly showed through during their second and final practice. Their dance was much neater, and more like their usual standard. They all left the studio with high fives and wide smiles that day. But deep down they were all worried. When was the last time they'd had so much trouble with a choreography? Sho couldn't even remember. Every choreography was hard to him, but for Ohno to be troubled too... that was rare. Well maybe it was just the knee moves and Ohno's knee hurting. Darn the knee movements! If only they accepted the suggestion to remove it! But then again... Sho couldn't blame the choreographer though. Their kneeling down move in Meikyuu Love Song was such a big hit after all! For now, he could only make sure he gets his own parts right and trust in his teammates. They've always been ones to rise up to the occasion so Sho pushed the worries about the others out of his mind and focused on himself.

 

The day of the performance came too quickly. Sho stretched himself as he got on the stage. Aiba was frantically moving about, still rehearsing in his mind and trying to get the moves right as he often (or always) does. Beside Aiba, the rest of the members were standing around and behaving as usual. Jun was calm and cool as always, while Ohno looked as if he would drop off to sleep any moment. Nino tried checking some details of the hand movement with Ohno, but redirected his question to Jun when he saw Ohno's sleepy face. Sho chuckled a little to himself as he silently laughed at the absurdity of it all. Just last week this choreography did not even exist. On Monday they saw it for the first time, and could barely dance a thing. And by the time Friday rolls around they are to perform it live, confidently and flawlessly, as if they have known the dance all their lives. Well it's not like they've not made mistakes before, or are prohibited from fooling around sometimes... but still...

Sho took a deep breath and got into position as the staff cued for the start of the show. Sho loosened his neck and got himself ready.

It really didn't matter that they've only learned the dance a mere few days ago, and had only such a short period of time to master it. They were given such a short timing because they could do it. It was a compliment and an assurance of their abilities. And Sho, together with the other four members were ready to show the world what they were made of. Because he is Sakurai Sho. Because they are Arashi.

They blazed through the performance, dancing better than they had ever did. They were always strong when it came to the actual thing. Not a single misplaced foot, nor a single mistimed movement. Even when the extravagant amount of Sakura petals fell down upon them like a waterfall they did not finch or deviate from their dance. Even when the petals invaded their mouths and threatened to choke them all, they put on their best smile and performed. It was their night, and nothing was going to stop them now.

They patted each other on the back as they headed back to the greenroom, laughing and joking along the way. They could truly relax now. The performance was over. They still have to perform it several times, but once they get the first performance over everything else would fall into place naturally. It was always the first time that was the most nerve wrecking and difficult.

Jun let out a high pitched laughed as he picked out a stray sakura petal from the collar lining of Ohno's suit.

"Seriously Jun, just what did you say to the staff! Drown us in petals?" Nino snarked.

"I merely wanted that kabuki like effect!" Jun protested.

"I didn't expect them to use THIS much!" he continued with a laugh. "You have to admit that the petals looked nice swirling around when we were on our knees right?"

"Yes and making me inhale mouthfuls of petals!" Nino snorted.

The rest joined in the laughter. They too, were busy spitting out petals after the performance.

Deep down, they were all glad that they had rejected the suggestion.


End file.
